Uraboku - Bond of a 1000 years
by Katthiea
Summary: Just a small story of Regia and Takashiro. Yes romance so M for mature and if you don't like BoyxBoy Don't Read! :) Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1 - Takashiro and Regia

**Bond of 1000 Years**

 **Chapter 1: Takashiro and Regia**

Takashiro was looking out the car window as it drove down the roads back to the twilight mansion. He was looking forward to seeing the young zweilt and Yuki as always but he was enjoying the idea more due to Yuki's 18 birthday being today. Yuki not being selfish said he would be fine as long as they were together so Ibuki, Yuki's aunt and the zweilts had planned a party for him and Takashiro knew he was looking forward to it.

 _I imagine Luka though he would never admit it to anyone but Yuki is having fun just simple watching him...as always..._

 _But there...is one thing I'm worried about...Yuki will no doubt try to hide it from everyone but...Regia no...Kanata has always been there on birthdays...until now that is...I'm sure Luka will notice if it gets him to down...well what can be done? For Regia to be reborn and raised around him...I still don't know how or why...fate is cruel..._

"You seem lost in thought Takashiro-sama, is something wrong?" Takashiro looked to the driver's seat were Ibuki sat driving while smiling, "No just thinking of how Yuki will react to the mount of present you and your sister have bought, his reactions I fell will be very similar" at Takashiro reply Ibuki giggled. "Yes I apologise we bought a lot but we haven't had the chance before now, so I think we just got carried away." Ibuki blushed a little and Takashiro smiled and said "No need to apologize Ibuki, moreover he'll be very happy I assure you" she nodded and said "Yes your right thank you for letting me shop before we came Takashiro-sama."

"Tell me Ibuki...is Yuki like you thought he might be?" she glanced in the mirror but put her eyes back on the road and said "In most ways yes because he is similar to his mother but for him to be so accepting, even of Regia's story, so much so that he wants to know everything he can from both of you...I find it amazing and yet as his aunt worrying of course. Why do you ask?" he looked back out the window as he spoke "I was curious if I was the only one surprised by his attachment to Regia even after all he has done...but I am glad it seems I'm not being curious for nothing. God's light was never so excepting before of Regia but then they never grew up together before so who knows, maybe I am thinking too much. I hope you don't mind Ibuki I think I'll rest for a while."

Takashiro closed his eyes as Ibuki wished he would sleep well and it wasn't long for once before Takashiro final feel asleep.

 _I wish I could feel that way still...I wish I could still want to know...why you do not stop...Regia..._

 _Don't you...want the war to end peaceful to...if possible...or am I giving you credit...when you have already told me not to..._

XXX

"Takashiro-sama!" Ibuki screamed as he opened his eyes but everything went dark. He felt the car spin and topple as Ibuki dodge whatever incoming danger she had sensed but he had reacted to late trying to reach for his Grimwore the Key of Solomon.

Takashiro was already being healed by the duras within but that didn't stop him from feeling the pain, he somehow with Ibuki's help he assumed ended up on the roadside. He could hear gunshots which he had no doubt were her influence and a few yards away closer to their abandoned now on fire car, he saw his Grimwore lying face down.

He decided to move despite the pain for if it was a strong duras or Regia Ibuki would need his help eventually but he was having trouble for whatever hit them had caused a massive wound to Takashiro's front and the more he moved the blurrier his vision got.

 _Damn...at this rate...even I will have trouble stay conscious...and what does that say...for Ibuki..._

Just as he thought this he heard her before he saw her thrown back into a wall near the on fire car. She was still awake and still trying to move but barely able to. Takashiro knew the wounds she had were an Opasts doing or worst from one look and she wouldn't be standing much longer if she kept moving. "Ibuki! No you can't..." It surprised him that she was smiling at him, "I called them Takashiro-sama I just have to hold it off till then...so it's fine" she said it with a drop of blood running from her mouth.

 _No not fine...You're not fine at all...her strong will is keeping her up...but that won't last forever her body will give out before the Zweilts get here..._

"Please Ibuki stop..." she stood as the Opast in question came out from behind the car standing on its wrecked frame. "Damn your annoying women! I hate stubborn women but at least despite how you look you fight a good fight eh? So there's the Giou leader...just move and I might let you live?" Ibuki wasn't listening though she raised her Gun after reloading it again, "Do I look that easy to convince to you Opast?" in response it laughed and said "Your funeral!"

She dodge well and shot for the Opast with perfect aim but it was too quick, it had speed that Ibuki did not and she knew it. Ibuki was hit so quickly even Takashiro wasn't sure what happened she was stepped on, right where her open wound was and despite her best effort a small scream came out. "See women are good for screaming that's about it, I'll keep you alive so you can scream for him while I chop him into little human/parasite pieces how's that sound?" this just made Ibuki more mad it seemed though as Takashiro was almost near his Grimwore she knew this would be over soon but she had to keep the Opast attention a little more.

She struggled to make it look like she was still in pain so the Opast would stay and torture her for a while longer but it caught on soon enough.

 _Almost...there..._

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Ibuki screamed again but this time it was so much more painful and louder that Takashiro looked at her by instinct, he shouldn't have though because the duras wanted that and Takashiro knew straight away when he did it. Ibuki had been pulled up and the Opast had cut her neck deeply. "So here we are I'll tell you what come here but without you're grimwore and I'll heal the wounds, and leave her safe and sound? No in that case it will be dinner time, I mean she is part of the Giou clan after all...she'll be more than power full enough to help me fell strong for a while" Takashiro hated to admit it but he couldn't do anything now.

 _What am I thinking? There is...no way this Duras won't help himself to her after me...But it like...signing her death certificate...I need to think and fast...she'll bleed out...at this rate..._

The Opast took one step closer still holding Ibuki up the whole way to Takashiro, he held out his hand and cast a spell Takashiro hadn't heard in years. It would erase powerful spells, even Giou forbidden ones in return of some energy, the catch the forbidden power if to strong would overtake you instead but being a Opast Takashiro had no doubt he was strong enough to wield, even take over the Parasites duras.

 _Damn...no..._

The parasite left Takashiro's body before he could do anything, it was agonizing and though most of his wounds had been healed he was fade in and out of consciousness. Just as he saw the duras lean over him, he was surprised that the next moment the Duras was gone and a familiar feeling of coldness went through him. Though for once he couldn't help but think it was a nice feeling to feel, so familiar if he was going to die surely by his hand it should be after all this time.

 _Regia..._

XXX

Regia was in a bad mood and that was putting it nicely. He had decided to punish Candenzer for the smallest things he could find just because of this, though it wasn't helping much and he knew why. An Opast he had summoned had attack Takashiro without permission, having gotten bored of waiting and so Regia had to go after him. It was fortunate God's light wasn't there because whether he liked it or not he would have reason to attack then.

Though the Opasts did not know it was actually Yuki's birthday, which he decided so he didn't become conflicted he wouldn't start a fight on. As for Takashiro, he was as usual his biggest annoyance and that dammed Opast he summoned was the cause.

 _I used it as an opportunity to capture Takashiro...but I don't won't him here...I just realized...that cursed Opast had undone his forbidden spell...I can't win this fight if the Giou clan leader dies like this..._

Regia walked into the bedroom he had been keeping the currently asleep Takashiro, the wounds were mostly healed but he'd be in pain when he woke up and for that reason Regia had bought medicine, not for free but an offer Takashiro might think about.

Regia was surprised to see Takashiro start to wake up when he placed the bottle down, so he quickly made himself look stoic and ice-cold as always.

"You're awake? That was fast even for you..." Regia stated as a sleepy Takashiro looked confusedly up at him, he realized it was Regia and moved to get back but struck by pain everywhere he fell back to the bed screaming out. "You...What did you do Regia?" Takashiro asked clearly angry that he couldn't move.

"I...know that pain is the Opasts doing by removing the parasite in such a risky way, though he had no reason to be careful. You should be grateful, had I gotten there any later you would be long dead and Opast would have waited for the zweilt and God's light to arrive I'm sure. How is Yuki...not a great birthday not knowing where you are I imagine at least his aunt survived I hear" Regia said all of this as he helped Takashiro lay on his front whether he wanted to or not.

"You summoned the Opast right so why?" Regia shook his head at Takashiro's question "Apparently he couldn't wait till tomorrow when the rest of my preparations would be done and now he ruined that plan" Regia then picked up the glass with medicine and said "Drink this...it'll heal what is left of your injures and take the edge off the pain" but Takashiro simply shook his head.

Takashiro looked up at Regia and spoke "Do you really think I will just believe you Regia?" Regia's ice-blue eyes glared down at him as he sat next to him "Fine be difficult...that is nothing I am not used to by now" Takashiro was about to ask him what he meant when he felt something soft and wet on his lips and mouth, Regia was kissing him and not moving till he swallowed the mouthful of medicine whole.

"Get off..." angry he tried hitting Regia but he was too weak Regia moved however and said "There that wasn't so hard was it? It will work so rest and I let you go after you answer a few questions of course" Regia then sat up straight "What questions?" Takashiro asked curious for once but Regia hesitated.

'Knock Knock'

"Who is it?" Regia asked towards the door and Candenzer's voice came back "Regia-sama the Giou clan has ordered the Zweilts to attack like you thought but seems God's light might have been ordered to stay behind" Takashiro look at the door.

 _No...there is no need for them to come looking for me now...Yuki is far more important..._

 _At least he isn't with them...but if any of them get hurt..._

"I see...What of the Bloody Zess? Has he visited also" Regia asked glaring at the door as Candenzer laughed slightly "Yes seems so, me, Luze and Elegy can handle them, please continue to entertain your guest" Regia replied quickly "No I will join soon and deal with the Bloody Zess quicker, Luze is not available being with the King, your dismissed" there was no reply but Candenzer was gone in moments.

Takashiro tried to move but couldn't so he spoke "Regia leave them be, you know they will only get hurt without my help even with Luka there" Regia picked up his Grimwore and glared at Takashiro again as he spoke "I will do as I see fit" Regia reach out to point at Takashiro and said "Sleep" before he could even try to fight it the spell made him drift off into slumber.

XXX

Takashiro woke up much later on and just as Regia had said his wounds were now gone. _Whatever he had to ask must be important enough...if he is keeping alive...but what could it be..._

Takashiro stood to go to the bathroom, he washed the dirt and blood of himself realizing for the first time in 1000 years he was him again something he never thought would happen, he thought he would die with that parasite in his body.

 _What a strange feeling...relief as well as...worry...I will have to be more careful now...I wonder how they got on...just what is Regia thinking..._

He stepped out and after drying off a little he placed a robe on to wear, since there was nothing else but the clothes he taken off and they were well fabric more than clothes now. He was drying his hair when he heard Regia come into the room yelling at Candenzer who was not far behind.

XXX

"I told you...to leave Zess to me and yet because the black sword Zweilt wasn't there you got bored and decided to literally get in my way! What is wrong with you Opasts? Are trying to get on my last nerve Candenzer!?" Regia was fuming and even to Takashiro it was clear why, he had a wound to the head which was small but bleeding a lot. Candenzer came further into the room and spoke out "Forgive me Regia-dono I thought it would not matter as long as he was dead" and taking his coat off and placing a wet rag to his cut Regia replied "Well you didn't kill him did you? Instead you got beaten and I had to save you...I swear it is good the zweilts were too tired to continue or I might just have let them finish you off this time"

Takashiro knew it took a lot to get Regia angry enough to actually show his anger so it surprised him he was letting Candenzer see this side of him but he obviously had disobeyed orders which didn't help anyone.

Takashiro was the first to notice the weird air around Candenzer, he saw him smile and somehow he just knew something wasn't right. Candenzer came up behind Regia bowed with his hand on his heart "Forgive me Regia-dono; you have every right to be angry. You wound is deep since it is my fault so I will help it heal" before Regia could look back at him and react Candenzer had already sunk his fangs deep into his neck, though he quickly pushed him off.

"What the hell are you...?" Regia tried to ask but simple feel to his knees shaking, it was clear his body was no longer doing what he wanted. "You can't see because of where the bloody Zess hit you, you're reactions are slower and so I took a chance I've been waiting for" Candenzer threw his coat and gloves off as he walked over to Regia. He picked Regia up like a rag doll and threw him down on the bed.

"You've know that I've had an interest in your power and beauty for a while now, you even interest Luze like puzzle we can't figure out and that is rare." Takashiro listed as it was clear Regia was getting more angry he wasn't sure what Candenzer was up to yet either. "What's your point Candenzer?" He said clearly struggling to move as Candenzer tide his hands together "You already should know, I mean that's why you left the Giou clan right? Couldn't face the idea of being forced again? Well then you shouldn't have let down your guard. Don't worry unlike the Giou clan I will heal you're wounds in turn for every scream you make for me" Regia Glared at him furious "Get off me now!" he yelled.

Takashiro wondered where this was going, _he left because he was forced to do something and Candenzer wants to force him to...What was he forced to do? And for what?_

Takashiro took a better look, he was surprised by what he was seeing and didn't understand even more now. Candenzer had forced his mouth onto Regia's and kissing him roughly he ripped Regia's clothes down the front, biting him as he moved down to his neck to his front and Regia unfortunately was reacting. "Do you like my venom Regia? It always provides pleasure even if my prey doesn't want it at first; it'll get to painful though if you keep fighting it" Candenzer was enjoying teasing Regia and his patience "Candenzer I'm only going to ask once more, Get off..." but Candenzer just laughed.

"What's the matter Regia-Sama? Nothing wrong with some fun now and then ah...or are you worried that this will bring back memories of What the Giou elders did to you?" Regia looked shocked but furious again and asked "How do you even know about that anyway?" Candenzer replied with a smile "I'll tell you what you cum for me and answer any of your questions sound good?"

Takashiro was somehow more shocked than Regia when he did what he did next; he flipped Regia onto all fours and placed his hard wet length on Regia's unprepared pink hole. "Make sure you scream for me, which should be easy since you still have a virgin hole" Candenzer licked his lips and Regia couldn't even protest before it was too late.

Takashiro was so confused and shocked by what was happening he only snapped out of it because of Regia's agonizing scream, Candenzer wasn't hold back at all a thrust deep and painfully fast so much so that even the pain was showing even on Regia's face he kept going despite any attempts from Regia to fight back, or the screams.

Takashiro's body acted on its own he grabbed a knife from the table and before Regia or Candenzer had notice he had cut into him deep in the back. Candenzer moved out of the way before Takashiro hit him again but Takashiro was ready if he came back towards them "You...Where the hell did you come from? How rude...can't you tell you're interrupting?" Candenzer said clearly angry. Takashiro replied calmly though "I think you raping him is more rude but who knows this is infernos and the rules are different" Takashiro looked back at Candenzer "I think you should leave Candenzer, trust me when I say this knife will be more than enough to make you if you don't go on your own now"

Candenzer laughed and spoke "Fine...but to think you'd save him, you could have gotten away while we were busy...whatever always next time" Candenzer had obviously had enough for one day as he didn't put much of a fight when it came to leaving at all. After he was gone Takashiro turned around quickly to check on Regia but was surprised to see how beaten he was "Regia I'm sorry I was as curious as to what was going on before I knew it he was doing the last thing I'd even thought of"

While undoing Regia's wrists he looked up surprised "Regia...You're crying?" however it appeared he hadn't even noticed himself till Takashiro said so as he looked surprised and down. "Takashiro...I don't think I can keep fighting it...why did you help?" Regia asked still crying and Takashiro was about to answer when Regia spoke again "Everyone else didn't...I don't understand..." Regia slumped to the side and fell unconscious.

XXX

 _He still hasn't woken...It has been a whole day and despite wanting to just leave...I knew I couldn't...Regia was crying...not once have I seen that... it was like he showed me...a side of him...I didn't even know he had...What happen to you Regia?_

Regia began to open his eyes slightly but despite being in obvious pain he sat up quickly as Takashiro spoke "Regia you can't move like that yet, your wounds are terrible and..." however Regia Interrupted "I can tell, but that is nothing new...if I don't move how am I suppose to shower?" He tried to stand but Takashiro could tell he wasn't going anywhere. "I swear Regia even after all these years, it still kills you to ask for help doesn't it" Takashiro said this and before Regia could answer he lifted him up and walk a protesting Regia into the shower.

"I don't need your help..." Regia said as Takashiro set the water "Yes I'm sure you'll be just fine but since you can barely move I'll stay here just in case" Takashiro finished.

Takashiro was helping Regia to clean himself up, surprisingly to Takashiro he had stopped protesting to know he was getting cleaner however Takashiro was still surprised by badly Regia was hurt, there was barely a place that wasn't bruised and though he hadn't asked he knew where most of the blood was coming from. "Regia I know you'll want to say no but I need to wash and treat your wounds alright you can't do it yourself" he was waiting for the protest to begin however Regia didn't say anything he just moved onto all fours so Takashiro could see.

 _This is...he has deep cuts...I don't think the cream will be enough...I thought it be bad but...now I really wish I hurt Candenzer more...not that would solve anything..._

"It won't heal with just that will it?" Regia asked so Takashiro replied "No I don't think it will can you think of a spell to help you heal quicker from this? At least take the pain away a little" Regia sat and looked at him. "No, well there is one but I'd doubt it work even if it was an option" Regia said simply, Takashiro carried him back into the bedroom and started to help him dry and change into a robe. "What is it? I could try if you want?" Takashiro asked about the spell again and Regia surprisingly smiled "Trust me you won't want to try"

"Regia...What Regia was saying before, about why you left the clan I don't really understand what he meant? Will you tell me or is it something you won't again..." Regia looked a little torn when Takashiro said that which made Takashiro feel almost guilty for asking. Takashiro was going to just let go when Regia spoke "You won't like it Takashiro, I decided not to tell you 1000 years ago for that reason only, it seems unfair somehow to tell you now."

Please read next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - Regia

**Bond of 1000 Years**

 **Chapter 2: Regia**

 _I won't like it? Unfair...to tell me now...that's...not right Regia..._

Regia looked to see a sad smile on Takashiro's face which surprised even him so Takashiro spoke "What I have found unfair is having to fight this war not really knowing the real reason you started it in the first place Regia" Regia let what Takashiro said sink in "Why I left and why I started the war are both because of the same reason but there is more for the reason of war which you already know."

Takashiro looked at him and said "Human's do not deserve to live right?" Regia simply nodded and Takashiro worded the next question carefully "What made you believe in that reason Regia? The same thing as to why you left?" and Regia's sudden look at him was how he could tell he was right. Regia moved a little to ask Takashiro something "Takashiro did you ever meet my mother?" the question surprised Takashiro but he replied quickly "No I saw her from a distance a few times a gatherings when we were really young though why?" and so Regia moved back to explain.

"I'm sure you heard all those years ago about how my mother the first wielder of the _Book of Raziel_ , she was so powerful that she had the ability to control multiple Opasts at once and was the only other necromancer aside from Alga's Grandfather of the time. My mother is know best to have summoned a strong Opast that was feared among others she used him to saved 100's of villages and lives. This Opast was the one known to have broken her will for existing having said raped and then killed the rest of her surviving family."

Takashiro looked at Regia who looked as stoic as always and spoke "Yes that's what I heard" Regia the continued "Well you should know first off that is a lie" Takashiro looked shocked but listened as Regia continued "I always thought it true until my mother told me otherwise on her deathbed. It seems having being summoned to this place by my mother to fight saving people rather than for no other purpose than to test or gain power, my farther fell in love with her and though she knew it was unheard of she fell in love with him. I myself have never believed in it but I accept that others do even some duras though they would deny it. It surprised me to find out they were together for years without anyone knowing but that didn't last"

Regia looked at Takashiro as he spoke "The Giou Elder Alga's Grandfather began to question why he was still being used, he had arranged a marriage for her but she tried to turn it down and from that point on Alga's Grandfather would not leave her alone till she agreed to marry someone."

"My father could tell something was wrong, he was not pleased to find out they were making her marry a man she had never met but worst of all she found out she was pregnant with me and so she had a choice to make agree to marry the stranger and pretend my father was this man or run away with my father." Takashiro spoke out surprised "Run away? Where could they possibly go...?" Regia smiled and replied "That's what I thought, my father knew somewhere they could live and raise me untouched by the Giou clan and Duras however despite my mother choose to go with him Alga's Grandfather noticed something was amiss because the next morning when my mother awoke she only remember my father screaming for her to run. She found herself covered in blood of family who had tried to protect her and she assumed my father, it drove her mad."

Takashiro was unsure of what to say but he spoke "So Alga's Grandfather killed him?" Regia nodded and spoke "After all who would the Giou clan believe her or their leader, anyway he eventually became aware of my mother carrying me and though he threatened to kill her if she didn't get rid of the child, she refused. To my mother's surprise Alga's father spoke out saying that the child would be powerful enough to hold a grimwore and if raised properly would look after the clan just like she had, she promised not to revile what happened is she could keep me and that is how I came to be"

Regia looked at Takashiro and spoke "The reason I told you that is because though Alga's father was someone my mother and I trusted greatly Alga himself was more like his grandfather and he hated my mother even more than me." Takashiro surprised said "Your mother why because she had you?" Regia nodded "He knew she was in a relationship with my father, after all he would take over his father's place as head one day and hated that she willing loved a half-demon" Takashiro was starting to follow.

"So your saying Alga hated you for years also, that I will accept since he always seemed to keep an extra eye open even though there was no need...but what did he think you were going to do?" Takashiro asked but Regia laughed as he replied "He didn't need to know that, I being a half-demon was enough like for most of the clan. However there was one reason he wanted me around and it was to do with a forbidden spell my ancestor had cast, it allows even males of my family to carry Children if they are the only one left in there line, insane I know but it was necessary at the time" Takashiro looked at him wondering if so far everything had been true.

"I assume you can carry then since it was just you, but why did Alga care?" Takashiro asked and so looking serious Regia answered "Same reason as all of the Elders, more power, they knew any child I had would be strong but placed with a strong Giou Elder was the better bet however there were no female Elders at that time and so alga came up with a plan to get what the Giou clan needed with or without my consent" Takashiro didn't like the sound of that and decided what Regia said next was most likely true due to his ice-cold aura that had appeared.

He asked "What happened?" and after a sigh Regia spoke "Fine don't say I didn't warn you Takashiro. As you remember the capital was in need of help and listening to you I offered to go but you had already volunteered. Tell me Takashiro who told you about the capital since Yomi was the one who went to the Elder meeting that morning?" Takashiro thought to himself.

 _Who? That...was...Alga..._

"He told you first knowing you would offer to help having heard first, which was what he wanted. He knew you and Yomi were the only two who had influence enough to convince the Elders otherwise of his plan. So without even knowing it you left, me and Yomi to fight a battle from within we weren't prepared for at all. Especially Yomi she was confused as to how Alga someone she was close to was proposing something so cruel. She tried her best I'll give her that, to practically alone try and convince the Elders what Alga was suggesting was going too far but eventually letting my guard down around Alga as he said he wanted to apologize for his crazy idea, I was careless."

Regia had such a dark shadow cast over him now Takashiro just felt worse than before "What did he do?" Regia smiled and spoke "That was thing there was nothing he didn't do, Alga's plan was to get me to have an offspring for his line and of course I refused however he convinced every Elder by the time you left and knowing you would defend me no matter what he found a way for you to leave. As for Yomi like I said she really did do her best but in the end I was careless and all her hard work pointless."

He looked at Takashiro and then not looking him in the eye he said "When I woke up, Alga had locked me up in warded in every way on the planet type of room with me unable to move and no grimwore. At first I wasn't what had happened I had obviously been hit in the head but I could also taste some sort of drug. It didn't take me long to figure out what Alga was going to do whether I agreed or not he had the rest of the elders believing in him and my word against his. Yomi would stand up for me but I knew it wouldn't be enough."

"I couldn't fight back, couldn't even protest, no sound, I was locked in that room for about three weeks before Yomi found me but she couldn't break the barrier alone without more time. He raped me countless times Takashiro, he cared not if I lived or died, for there was no food, little water and no heat unless he was there. One day he had enough of the spell not working and invited some of the Elders to see if they thought anything was wrong, none of them helped. That day Yomi tried to get inside with them but they practically drag her off screaming in protest, Alga decided that my stubbornness wasn't helping much so he decide more torture would be a good idea he wanted to get me pregnant before Yomi could inform you."

 _That's...right I and Yomi would have had enough strength to break the barrier...I'm sure...but to think...did that really happen? For power...such a thing...seems unnerving even now..._

"It was around the time the cherry tree was blooming, Yomi told me you would be back any day but to my dismay it was already too late." Takashiro looked at Regia whose eyes just looked empty and he asked "Too late? You mean..." Regia answered "It worked, he got what he wanted an unborn child soon to face the fate of being his pawn piece and the idea was too painful. Yomi broke the barrier that evening but the binding spell was also a pain though she could do it, I asked her to do something else instead, I asked her to kill me"

 _What! That's not..._

"She said she couldn't of course, even if I asked but I explained that she wasn't just saying me from my pain but would be stopping the painful fate of my unborn child as well. She didn't want to but realizing the Giou family would continue to use my family line like this if it had work once she knew something had to be done. It took her a while but Yomi said she would do as asked and she did" Regia continued looking off into the distance while remembering.

"How then are you?" Takashiro asked confused so Regia smiled while replying "Alive? It wasn't my plan or hers at first but after killing me with a soul blade, Alga attacked her from behind and she had no strength to fight back or keep the Giou barrier up. Alga was supposed to try to fix it but he wanted me alive so he grabbed her and used the last of her life force to place my soul back in my body and just like that I woke up to a blood bath. Duras were everywhere and Alga was just trying to run away like a coward so I went after him lost in furious anger mostly, the next thing I knew I had killed them all, the Elders as they tried to protect him. Those still alive claimed Yomi was killed by me and Alga who had gotten away really and then I obviously summoned all the duras too of course. I had enough Takashiro and that's why I left."

They were both quite for a while until Regia spoke "He is still alive somehow, Alga Giou and I have been searching for him but one person who knows where he is willing to tell me straight away if I get rid of the Giou clan, the king of duras knows." This shocked Takashiro all of it did but the strangest part was that he believed it so easily, it all made sense, horrible sense but true it seemed and for the past thousand years rather than fighting him he should have been helping him find Alga.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not but I am going to rest now..." however Regia was interrupted by Takashiro having wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry...you went through that Regia, I'm sorry I was late, Yomi but most of all I'm sorry you felt I wouldn't trust you enough to believe this. I must have not shown you how important you were to me enough back then so please don't judge Humankind based on Alga because just like him there is his opposite someone like Yomi or Yuki and they last longer somehow. So please don't cry old friend" Regia hadn't noticed but he was indeed crying and he didn't even really know the reason himself, maybe no longer being the only one carrying the past completely.

XXX

Regia had been quite for a while now, as Takashiro slept on the bed Regia next to him just thinking about the day he had had.

 _I thought...He would say I was lying...that Yomi would never kill me but...he believed it...like he had seen it himself...he said Alga was just consumed by greed for power...he isn't wrong...he was...but he was also jealous...not that I can tell you that..._

 _I swore I'd never tell him what happened to me...why I fight this war...so why did I? I know...I was feeling weak after Candenzer...but to cry like that...I showed him what I'm afraid of...and Yet he just apologized? I don't understand...even after all these years...you surprise me Takashiro..._

Regia leaned back and closed his eyes hoping he could stop thinking and sleep for a while but his dream was not a pleasant one.

*Dream*

 _Where? Am I? It's cold...and dark...I think I've been here a while now...I wonder...Takashiro? Are you there? Yomi...No you're not...how are you alive?! I don't understand...you were human? How...?_

 _A manic laugh sounds threw the air, brings with it an ice cold feeling as that man's disgusting hands trace my skin, every muscle untouched and unseemly scared by him. He calls my name over and over again but I refuse to call his, no matter what he does, pain/agony it matters not for I won't betray myself that way. Yet you comfort me say the last thing I expect and tell me I can call that name instead if I want, if it helps._

 _However I won't do such a thing...You know I can't shame that person...so just continue to laugh at my misery...all to control a...power...that shall never be yours...I won't let you have it...I'd rather die..._

However the manic man was gone after placing chains on his wrists, Regia looked everywhere he couldn't see him but he could hear him laughing, getting louder and louder until Regia's eyes settled on Takashiro knelling. He went towards him as fast as he could but the chains held him back and there behind Takashiro stood that manic man with a knife to the throat. All Regia felt was that fear, the one he tried never to admit to himself but that man knew and if he could use it he would.

 _No...don't...don't Kill him as well! Takashiro..._

"Then you will give me a child!" Out of nowhere he hit Regia to the floor and the pain and memories began again but what he fears most was not his own safety at all.

" _Takashiro!" He screamed so loud over and over his throat hurt..._

*Dream End*

Regia was surprised to hear his voice come back "Regia...Wake up!" Takashiro was looking down at him very worriedly and Regia realized he'd been dreaming.

"Are you alright?" Takashiro asked telling Regia was awake finally but to his surprise Regia laughed as he put his hands to his face "Ah-ha I swear what an old one...must be because of you being here, I shouldn't have told you...I really am just going to get everybody killed...and for what? My life...Yomi's? You should leave Takashiro, pretend you never heard what I said and live whatever life you want...I'll kill him and all the rest, but I can't...I just can't..."

Regia was repeating himself, almost having a breakdown and though Takashiro tried calming him down it wasn't happening "No you have to leave...if anyone gets too close to him or me he kills them please...he'll kill..." it was obvious that Regia was worried about Takashiro so he lifted him into a tight embrace.

It was sudden, and it baffled a fearful Regia but he heard Takashiro speak seriously "It's alright Regia I'm here with you and I'm not leaving. Even if you want me to I can't die or be killed now that after all these years, I finally found out what took my two most important people away. Yomi is gone I accepted it a long time ago but the idea of you being left to fight in the dark on your own just because one crazed man wants more power...I won't have it Regia your too important!" Regia slowly un-stiffened, moved to look at Takashiro in the eyes.

Takashiro smiled and spoke "You're crying again..." Takashiro wiped a tear from Regia's face and spoke "You knew that though didn't you...even as enemies it seemed impossible to hate you without knowing the reason why, it just made the fight harder surely it would have been easier to kill me and just get your answer of where he was?" Takashiro wasn't really asking more like thinking out loud but Regia saw the look on his face and without thinking answered Takashiro's question.

 _What? Regia..._

He had blinked but the next thing Takashiro felt was Regia lips on his, just a peck and it surprised him more than anything else so far. When Regia pulled away a little he spoke "That's why Takashiro because even after all these years your still the only one I ever needed but also wanted and yet I couldn't do anything but keep you as far away as possible."

Regia had looked down waiting for the disappointment to fall from Takashiro's lips but he was surprised when instead of that Takashiro lent on top of him instead which caused him to lie down. Takashiro kissed Regia more passionately then he had but it was almost to check if Regia was joking or not and Takashiro was pleasantly surprised to see Regia had gone pink, though he was trying to hide it.

"Why didn't you say back then?" Takashiro asked but Regia looked annoyed at this question however with a huff he answered "It was obvious you were in love with Yomi since we were children and things were very different back then, the elders would freak if they heard a rumor about same-sex couples, you look at it now and want to laugh."

Takashiro looked at him closely and then spoke "It's true I did feel that way for a while about Yomi but I confessed and she turned me down, she had another she was in love with. It wasn't fair for me to pry, however just by watching I eventually figured out who she was in love with and it was a worthy opponent actually, though they had no idea themselves." This surprised Regia more because she turned Takashiro down "Whom?" he asked and Takashiro smiled "You of course" if it was possible now Regia was even more confused.

"Wait...are you sure?" Regia asked as he watched Takashiro lay beside him again. Takashiro laughed and replied "Oh yes, I was curious to see if she would confess to you while I was gone however when I asked she simply smiled and said she wanted you to express more of yourself to her first, a very Yomi statement if you ask me" Regia looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you think...for me to ask that of her was cruel in the first place, I knew that but knowing she felt that way is a little..." Takashiro nodded in agreement but spoke out "Perhaps she really saw it as the only way she could ease your pain by then, she was a worrier after all."

Regia looked at Takashiro who had closed his eyes "Good night Takashiro I'm sorry I woke you" Takashiro smiled and replied "Good night Regia, think nothing of it."

Please Read Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3 - Can it be fixed?

**Bond of 1000 Years**

 **Chapter 3: Can it be fixed?**

Regia had been resting a lot since Candenzer attacked him but he had given Takashiro time on his own, they both had to think about things after all. Takashiro had been given time to visit the library as Luze was guarding him, Regia made the excuse he still had to undo Takashiro's connection to the Rebirth spell however in reality that couldn't be done he was just letting Takashiro research about Alga, though he had tried to tell him it was pointless Takashiro insisted.

 _He will be back soon enough...this felling...it's like something bad is going to happen...I can feel it...he is close...Alga...Somehow he became a High-class Duras thanks to the King perhaps...but...now he simply...has nowhere to run...he can't go back to the Giou clan...and he can't ignore orders from the King...if the king realizes Takashiro is here...Will he send him? After all this time...I'll have to let Takashiro know...he needs to stay in this room for now..._

 _Hmmm...That was strange...a Knock is Takashiro and Luze back?_

Regia opened the door but to his surprise no one was there.

 _Imagining things now am I? I swear..._

Regia laughed at himself before he closed the door, a few steps back inside and he knew he wasn't alone at his laugh Regia blood ran cold.

XXX

Takashiro who now was on his way back to the room had not really has much success with looking on how Alga was now a high-rank Duras, he didn't think it impossible however he wasn't where to start from and of course even Regia didn't know. "Ah...Damn chain" Luze could not be bothered to guard him and so placed these chains on that would seriously hurt him if he went anywhere other than the bedroom or the library. He knew the chains would be gone once he got back to the room but they were still annoying him.

After what Regia had confessed to about two weeks ago he wanted more than ever to be close and understand him more, was he in love with him he wasn't sure he felt that even Regia would try to deny it for Takashiro's safety and of course his own heart.

 _Still I'm grateful...That he told me what he did...He could have just kept quite despite Candenzer..._

 _He obviously still feels broken...just as much as 1000 years ago...but Candenzer...he may have really broke whatever was left...if I hadn't stopped it...it's getting late...I should hurry..._

XXX

 _What? Where...Where? Am I?_

 _Am I dreaming that nightmare again? I don't remember...falling asleep...what was I doing?_

 _Waiting for Takashiro...Why I can't breathe properly...I need to wake up...That voice is Takashiro's...but I can't see..._

"Regia!" Takashiro called even louder, which made Regia try to focus on him though he was blurry and behind Golden bars that reeked of blood. They were still in Regia's room but part of it was cut off by the bars acting as a barrier, Takashiro couldn't get close though he was trying. "Regia...What happened?! Can you remember?" Takashiro asked but Regia didn't answer because he didn't remember he decide to try and move just to see where the pain was coming from, he then understood where the smell of blood was from, him.

 _This blade...by instinct I tried to dodge it but...where did it come from...moreover it only just missed my heart...I can't move or I'll die...no wonder Takashiro looks pale...he thought I was dead..._

 _I should speak...but my voice...it's not working..._

"Regia, What is it? Can't you speak...don't move those injures are a lot even for you" Takashiro was using a low anti-barrier spell to try and get in it would take a while but it would work and was better than nothing. However Takashiro froze still when they heard the slow manic laugh Regia remembered so well, he turned his had to see Alga Giou standing looking just how he used to while wearing an Opast uniform.

"It's been a while Takashiro how are you doing? Over 1000 years old just like I now...only difference is I gained power, didn't lose it" Alga spoke while still smiling kindly but there was no kindness there at all. "I wouldn't bother trying to get him to speak, couldn't have him calling all those General class I can't be bothered to fight. Though to think you were her to Takashiro...no longer enemies, friends again? Ah...or did you finally see through his mask of pretending not to care?" Alga spoke and laughed again when finished.

However he had just ticked Takashiro off, "If you think for one second I'm letting you do what you want you have no idea how wrong you are!" Alga laughed as Takashiro tried to break the barrier but it didn't budge, Alga then looked towards Regia "You won't have a choice but to just watch...Feel free to scream all you want now Regia the spell will stop your voice from going any further than this room."

Alga straggled a now cough Regia like he'd been allowed to breathe again, he lent down towards him and spoke "How have you been my Regia? I heard you have been looking for me; did you miss me that much? I missed you...Did you know for getting as close as I did the King of Duras gave me practically more power than I could have ever hoped for but I'm not done yet. Thanks to Yomi I failed to get you to have a child however don't you think it's a little funny, how Takashiro is here this time? Not that it matters, I will have plenty of time with you thanks to the barrier" Regia looked around at it and spoke.

Regia said "A forbidden barrier...do you ever just use normal spells?" Regia asked sarcastically and Alga laughed manically in response as well as saying "Why yes I do actually...Well no matter, you already know why I'm here so why don't you try enjoying yourself this time?" Regia tried to move but he just re-opened his wound.

"Regia be careful!" Takashiro said as he was chanting to break the barrier, Alga bit down into Regia neck lifting him up till he was sitting. "This is very special wound it lets others move you and heal you but you can barely move enough to breathe and as for the bite, well my guess is you already are starting to tell what it does right" Alga was right Regia was facing Takashiro who looked worried but making sure to concentrate.

 _He won't make it in time, barriers were always Yomi's specialty...he will watch this...because he won't leave...to end up here again...how? After all this time...I didn't want to waste your life...so I decided to live despite the urge to die...I thought I found some light again...but was I wrong Yomi?_

By the time Takashiro was making a dent Regia had been completely striped, the venom making him react to every touch. Every move he made to get away caused him to yell out in pain and Takashiro every time begged him not to move again. Regia didn't care if he died better than what this man wanted but he couldn't move when he knew Takashiro wanted him to live and so he decided to try and fight the drug he would at least have his pride then.

"Trying to cause pain to distract you from the drug's effects? Clever but I'm afraid that won't work much longer" Regia ignored him but felt Alga engulf his length slowly, making sure Regia would react like it or not and though he tried to get him off he had no strength and he just caused himself to cough up blood in pain, Alga continued despite this and Takashiro called out to Regia "I'm coming Regia just hang on!"

Regia wanted to kick and scream but he could barely breathe with coughing blood up, Alga moved Regia onto all fours facing Takashiro "Call for his help I don't mind, as long as you give me what I want!" Alga said roughly and before Regia could do anything, Takashiro noticed "No don't...He's not ready!" but Alga of course didn't care.

"Ahhhhrggh...Ahhhnn...Ahhhhrggh...Ahh...Ahh...Argh...Arghhh...Ahh..."

Alga's thrusts were fast and painfully deep and with every one Regia let out another moan in agony, Takashiro began using spells that could cost him a lot if he cast them wrong one after the other. It was slow but cracks were appearing, but Regia was in so much pain he knew even he'd pass out soon he had to do something, anything for he would kill Takashiro if he thought he was about to get in his way.

 _I'm sorry Takashiro you won't like my, choose again but...I think you'll understand it at least..._

 _I had hoped...for the first time...in so long...we would be free...I guess I really am a fool...right Yomi?_

"If you thought...I would just give you what you want you were wrong..." Regia spoke and Alga jumped back in pure pain, Regia had shot him right in across the eye with an Ice shard. Regia knew he didn't have long so he created another shard but aimed it at his chest, Takashiro spoke "Regia what are you?" however it was clear by his smile what he was about to do "I'm sorry Takashiro it seems I'll be leaving first but I promise I'll be watching, you know though its late to say it...I've always loved you Takashiro" before Takashiro or Alga could stop him he pierced and destroyed Alga's weapon but fell to the ground, blood soaked the floor and Alga screamed in fury.

Regia was dead; he'd taken his own life to make sure Alga didn't get what he wanted however Takashiro didn't want to believe it. With Alga in a mess the barrier had weakened and Takashiro's spell finally broke through, he ran to Regia's side straight away but he wasn't breathing heart no longer beating and without the grimwore Takashiro couldn't do anything but accept.

"Ahh...Now what will I tell the King? That I failed...You don't fail the King...Ah...This is your fault, without you here he would have just given in...believing in nothing anymore! I'll take you to him...that will calm him a bit at least...he'll torture you instead of me" Alga made he was over to Takashiro but he wasn't expecting him to fight back so suddenly.

He cut Alga down his front with the blade he used before on Candenzer, enough to harm even him it would burn Alga. He screamed out, and Takashiro spoke "Leave before I change my mind! If I have to die killing you I will so make your choice wisely" Alga knew Takashiro meant it and could follow it up, after he knew plenty of forbidden spells. "Fine but know we will meet again I'm sure Takashiro" He faded into shadows and after triple checking he was gone Takashiro went and picked a limp Regia off the floor and placed him on his bed.

Takashiro had no intention of just leaving him like he was so he lent over and pulled out the ice shard from his chest, after cleaning most of the blood away and placing him in a clean robe Takashiro was unsure of if he could even move from where he sat next to him. He looked to the ground and in surprise watched as tears fell, reality hit.

 _Regia you...even though you wanted to end it...straight away because of me asking...you didn't...I feel like...I'm the only one cheating death...Alga didn't notice but I poisoned the blade...he'll die...soon enough Regia...I was too late again wasn't I? What will I say to Yuki? He'll be heartbroken...but that's why...you said nothing right...so you didn't hesitate..._

 _Who would have thought...that after all these years...after everything I have lost...this is the one I feel...I won't handle...Yuki will try to take my pain on...I'll hide it of course...but tell me...What do I do now Regia? Everything I am has been about you...for the last 1000 years...can it really be fixed...a broken bond?_

Takashiro hadn't moved, he felt numb, he knew he should before anyone should realize something was amiss but it's like he'd forgotten how to walk.

Takashiro was still lost in disbelief, so much so that he didn't notice Regia was opening his eyes and looking towards him Regia spoke "Taka-shiro? What's the matter?" Takashiro doubted his ears but that didn't stop him from turning so fast he made Regia jump just to check. "Ouch what hit me?" Regia asked but before anything else happen Takashiro had to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he slowly took Regia into his arms and spoke "You fool...I honestly thought...what were you thinking? I'm so glad you're alright" as Takashiro finished Regia remembered what had happened.

"Wait...where did he go?" Regia asked worried that he might be around somewhere; Takashiro pulled away a little and answered "He decided to leave; a fight with me was boring apparently not worth his time if you were dead."

Regia visibly relaxed in front of Takashiro as he spoke "That's good but you're not hurt?" Regia was surprised to see a little bit of anger on Takashiro's face and wasn't sure where it had come from "Hurt me? Regia...look at yourself, you were gone Regia...dead!" Takashiro had tightened his grip without meaning to. "That's...my own ice wouldn't kill me very likely Takashiro, in fact it healed the wound shut, as for me being dead I would appear to be because it takes a while for it to work that's all" Regia explained so simply Takashiro snapped.

Before Regia could look back at Takashiro properly, his lips were firmly on his own; he was surprised but didn't fight back. In fact he was more surprised when he felt Takashiro's tongue ask for entry but he gave it and before long they had been passionately kissing the only reason it was over so they could breathe.

"Takashiro..." Regia mumbled but Takashiro spoke into his ear "I thought you were dead, after he'd done that to you and what could I do but watch, and try to get near. Watching him do that, yet you're more worried about me Regia...Don't you understand right now I'm frustrated with myself?" Regia listened but understand why he was.

So not understanding completely he asked "I'm sorry but I don't understand Takashiro, I understand you being mad at me but why you?" Takashiro smiled and looked him in the eye as he replied "Because the idea that someone held you like that and you felt you had to die rather than let happen in front of me...makes me angry with myself and honestly a little jealous. I won't lose you again Regia so don't make me think I can't help, Oh and by the way I love you also" Takashiro said all this and kissed Regia on the lips passionately but slower this time to show Regia he wasn't joking.

Regia shocked but quickly it want to light embarrassment, Takashiro laughed Regia's pink reaction so he asked "Is it that much of a surprise really?" and Regia looked away a little as he spoke "I suppose I never really thought I tell you how I felt let alone hear yours" Takashiro nodded and replied "I suppose that makes sense." "Come on let's get you clean properly Regia" and so he help Regia into the bathroom.

XXX

It had now been a few months; Takashiro had managed to convince Regia to come back to the Giou clan with him so they could stay together, Regia didn't trust the Elders but he knew Takashiro staying in infernos wouldn't be good so he decided at least at the Twilight mansion he could live with Yuki, see Takashiro and the Battle would be more against the Duras instead, while they keep an eye out for any movement from the elders.

Takashiro was happy to see how accepting the Zweilts were being of Regia, though he knew Yuki's trust ideally help a lot he was surprised to see even Luka trying to get to know him for Yuki's sake. Ibuki was fortunately fine all healed up by Yuki not long after the battle however that didn't stop her from apologizing not being able to hold off the Opast. Regia had decided to finish University on a scholarship and his Graphic design work had the female zweilts fan-girling to the point Yuki couldn't help but laugh.

Takashiro was resting in his room when Regia knocked on the door, "Come on in are you alright?" Takashiro asked when Regia looked at him tiredly so he replied "Oh I had some extra work to finish and then not the best day of lesson's I've ever had" Takashiro smiled at him "Come here I'll make us some tea" Regia nodded.

Regia flopped down on the bed and said "Ah...that's better" Takashiro smiled "If you that tired you should go and sleep" but Regia shook his head and spoke "I wanted to come see you, you've been gone for two weeks and will have to leave for Kyoto again right?"

He was right, he could tell the Elders had been nagging Takashiro to find out What Regia was apparently up to, didn't matter how much Takashiro told them nothing. "Yes but its fine, You're worried I'm working too hard and yet look at you ha-ha" Takashiro said this as he sat down next to him, they both drank some of their tea as Regia spoke "Have you noticed Yuki's happier lately" Takashiro looked and spoke "Yes but that's because your here now."

Regia smiled at him but spoke "Thanks but that's not what I meant turns out something else good happen, it won't be long till he decides what to do." Takashiro found this curious so he asked "What happened then? No more suspense" Regia laughed and answered "He is in love with certain Opasts, guess you'll never get it right" Takashiro laughed "Oh I see well your right that is a good thing; I suppose he has yet to say anything though?" Regia nodded in reply.

"Scared he might be rejected it seems?" Regia said almost sarcastically, as he placed his finished tea down, "Ha-ha well I suppose that is a normal response but he'll tell him when he is ready or not" Takashiro said placing his cup down also. Regia smiled while he hoped they would be happy and Takashiro moved closer, he kissed Regia and lowered him down.

"Have you mentioned us yet?" Regia was surprised but answered "No I feel bad but I wanted to keep it to us for a little" Takashiro smiled and agreed "I have no doubt he would be happy for us but for now I want to spoil you, Neh Regia tonight let me hold you?" This turned Regia a nice shade of pink, the truth was Takashiro had been so busy sorting out everything they hadn't gotten that far yet but they were more than ready too.

"You know I won't say no" Regia said looking at him "Yes then from now on shall I just pounce?" this made him turn pinker if possible and Takashiro laughed "Kiss me Regia" and after a few moments he did, it quickly turn deep and passionate as a reward. Takashiro was teasing ever part of Regia's mouth as Regia undid Takashiro's shirt and ran his hand across his front and back. Still Kissing Takashiro did the same and undid Regia clothes, it wasn't long before aside from underwear Regia was exposed, trailing kisses down Regia's front leaving kiss marks behind he reached his destination.

Regia's back arched as Takashiro engulfed his hard length slowly and deeply and began sucking and teasing Regia's length to him moan out in pleasure. Regia ran his hands through Takashiro's long blonde hair; he could feel himself near the edge so he spoke "Takashiro I'm..." but Takashiro wanted him to cum, wanted to taste him completely and so he tipped Regia over the edge and swallowed his seed whole.

"That face you're making right now Regia, it shows you want more I like it" Takashiro said and in response Regia pulled Takashiro into his lips, tongues dancing Takashiro placed a pre-cum slick finger into Regia's tight hole and began scissoring away with another. It didn't take him long to find Regia's sweet spot and the sound Regia made surprised even he, "Did that feel good?" Regia just went pink and mumbled Takashiro's name.

Wrapping his arms around Takashiro he said "Relax for me Regia", Regia's back arched as Takashiro's thrust was deep but gentle. Regia relaxed straight away, so Takashiro began thrusting faster and deeper hitting Regia sweet spot each time, it didn't take long for Regia to be thrusting with him in rhythm and with every moan Regia made Takashiro was going crazy for more.

"Ahhh...Ahh...Ahhh...Taka-shiro...Ahh...Ahhhh"

"Regia...Mhnn...You're amazing..." Takashiro knew they were both near their edge so he whispered in Regia's ear.

"Ahh...Ahh..."

"Regia...I will always love you..."

"Ahhh...Ahh...I love you...Takashiro...more...Ahhh"

This lead them both over the edge and Regia felt Takashiro's hot seed fill him to the brim as he came also.

Takashiro kissed him and lay down next to him but pulled him close to stay in his arms, they were both smiling and Regia cuddle close and said "Thank you for loving me Takashiro" which made him smile more "Always" he kissed Regia over and over to show how he just couldn't get enough and Regia just held on never letting go.


End file.
